


關於將來

by yuu_ruirei



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Boarding School, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: 設定:HPAU,無HP人物獅院級長:Eraqus 蛇院級長+學生會長(head boy):Xehanort交往中的青梅竹馬二人在明是水火不容的關係,在暗是甜蜜的情侶<-因為獅院和蛇院關係上的“傳統”和二人的中二病Eraqus:純血 Xehanort:混血Xehanort:勤力的學霸Eraqus:懶惰的天才<-成績不穩定二人的深夜幽會7年級畢業試前的小短篇如無問題請往下~





	關於將來

今日是七年級生最後的上課日。  
從魔藥科下課的學院級長兼學生會主席–Xehanort正從教室外的回廊步回史萊哲林地牢。身為全校中成績數一數二的模範生,他自然有不少的追隨者。圍在Xehanort身邊的學生有男有女,有的在詢問着課本上的內容,有的在邀請這位學生代表去參加各式各樣的活動,甚至有鼓起勇氣想要在最後一個上課日向Xehanort表白感情的女學生。  
對Xehanort來說這種日常早成為習慣的一部分。但由於畢業在即,要顧慮的地方好像也要比平日的多。  
“這問題的答案在教科書的第七課和第十三課有提到過。”  
“最近還要預備畢業試所以活動不用預留我的位置了。”  
“…我啊…額…其實已經有了喜歡的人了…抱歉吶。”史萊哲林的學生會主席正在暗戀一位謎之人物是在整個學級公開最有名的一件傳聞,但從未有人能成功得知Xehanort的心之所屬。於是這也引起了不少女學生的幻想,例如:Xehanort所暗戀的女主角就是自己之類的。  
當然,對於每一個掏出勇氣前來表白的女性,他也會禮貌地拒絕並報以溫柔的微笑。  
走廊上以Xehanort為中心的人群繼續緩慢地移動着。  
直至一位沒打算繞過人群的男學生擋在Xehanort面前為止…  
“呀啦?我還以為是誰,原來是 _葛萊分多_ 的Eraqus同學。”史萊哲林跟葛萊分多多年來也是勢成水火的關係,連它們的學生們也很少有例外。  
“怎~麼~啦~ _史萊哲林_ 的Xehanort君?難道你和你的粉絲們是忘了校規了嗎? _學生下課後需各自返回所屬學院塔。_ ”雖然Eraqus的成績還不足以令他成為與Xehanort同樣的學生會主席,但成為學院級長還是卓卓有餘的。  
“如您所說。我正在返回的路上,級‧長‧閣‧下。”面對Eraqus的挑撥,Xehanort從不讓步。  
“Xehanort大人,您沒理由聽一個葛萊分多的指指點點啊!”  
“對啊對啊!Xehanort大人不僅是學生會主席還是級長,怎可能要聽這種小人物說的話啊?”  
跟隨人群見狀開始起哄吵鬧。  
在旋渦中央的Xehanort向自己的追隨者們舉手示意要他們安靜下來,說:  
“今日也是個不錯的下午對吧?大家也先回去吧,別讓 _葛萊分多的_ 壞了大家的興致。”  
“感謝合作,史萊哲林的Xehanort君。”葛萊分多的級長得意地叉起腰目送人群散去。  
而Xehanort在與Eraqus刷肩而過之際落下了最後的言語攻擊:  
“我看你還是沒開始溫習的吧?級長閣下。”  
“這還不用讓您擔心哦~尊貴的學生會主席大人。”  
即使到了學年的最後一日,霍格華茲的傳統和秩序依舊如常運轉。  
===================================================================  
Eraqus回到了胖女士的畫象前,終於上完最後一天的密集課堂,比起像Xehanort般勤學溫習Eraqus更加想回宿舍倒頭就睡。  
“暗號。”畫象說。  
“節制。”  
“這已經是上星期的暗號了,不能讓你通過哦~”  
“誒…都快暑假了還換暗號嗎…”......忘掉最新暗號而待在宿舍門外的葛萊分多級長最終還是要接受其他過路的後輩幫助才回到自己的宿位,但對於同舍的宿友來說,這已經是司空見慣的畫面了。  
葛萊分多的Eraqus前輩和史萊哲林的Xehanort大人一樣深受各自學院裡的後輩歡迎。但Eraqus跟Xehanort不同:Eraqus雖然成績不俗但他絕對不是一個勤力的好學生。  
相反,他比Xehanort平易近人又很少會擺起級長的架子,與所有同學也很輕易就打成一片。盡管他不時也會有像今日般不太可靠的時候,但在多數的後輩眼中Eraqus依然是他們所喜愛的前輩。  
“今日也先休息嗎…?反正還有學習假(Study Leave)在前頭。”Eraqus一邊自言自語一邊往後倒在床上。  
現在是下課跟晚餐時間之間的縫隙,大多數學生也會在這段時間去圖書館或者交誼廳做功課和溫習。而正值宿舍沒太多人在的時候,Eraqus隱藏在水平面以下的秘密才會有這麼一丁點暴露的危險…  
Eraqus躲在被鋪裡蜷縮着,把手伸進褲子的口袋中摸索了一輪…  
“有了!”  
順手抽出魔杖:  
“ _路摸思。阿八拉象。_ ”  
在只維持數秒的微光中,Eraqus已經讀畢口袋裡字條的文字。  
揭開棉被後,Eraqus再次唸咒:  
“ _吼吼燒。_ ”  
紙條在火光中化為灰燼。少年一揮手,連燃燒過的痕跡也四散不見。  
Eraqus仰視着剛高掛不久的滿月,那無垢的銀,跟他的瞳一樣:  
“ _我在期待着哦_ …嗎?”這是他經常掛在口邊的話,也是紙條的尾款。  
少年微笑了,那是他的後輩們所沒有見過的,他的另一個笑容。  
====================================================================  
深夜時份,門限和關燈時間已經過去,而今晚最後的房間檢查也在約十分鐘前過去。  
Eraqus悄悄地換上了外出用的便裝,把枕頭當成自己的替身用被蓋好就溜出門外了。顯然,他的手法純熟,在其他宿生以至胖女士的耳目下潛出葛萊分多塔外早已是Eraqus的家常便飯。因為他熱愛冒險的心從來不會受到規律的約束,況且今晚有在等着他的人。  
_滴嗒,_ _滴嗒,_ _滴嗒…_  
Xehanort身後的大型吊擺在精準地計算過去的每一秒。他凝視着玻璃窗外的風景,百無了賴地等侯着。  
“遲到,358秒。”銀髮的少年無表情地說道。  
“不過是要你等一會兒而已嘛~還要說這個嗎?”Eraqus一手搭上便了Xehanort的肩膀。  
而Xehanort不僅沒有甩開對方的手,還因他這種稚氣的行為而無奈地笑着。  
這是在日天時這兩人一直深藏着的秘密,只屬於Xehanort和Eraqus之間的秘密。  
“再說~白天時我也算是幫了你脫身了吧?當是將功補過也不行嗎~”Eraqus的腦中總是盤算着什麼壞主意和孩子氣的想法,這一點是Xehanort也拿他沒徹的。  
“這件事還這件事,那件事還那件事…吧?”他別過了臉,想着如何打開新的話題。  
Xehanort一向在白日裡很少會向任何人表達出自己真正的情緒,然而他的真面目從未能逃過Eraqus那雙深邃的黑瞳。  
“老實說,今晚還真的嚇我一跳了~竟然是Xehanort主動說想來這裡。而且今次的謎題也太~難~了吧?”Eraqus一邊抱怨着Xehanort今晚所出的謎題一邊伸着懶腰。雖然早已習慣在夜裡活動,但七年級的密集課堂和級長的工作難免會令Eraqus產生出一點倦意。  
Xehanort和Eraqus自從被分到不同的學院以來就一直用謎題和密碼所寫成的紙條書信往來。一方面,解謎和探險是兩人的共同興趣,另一方面,兩人所在的學院關係微妙令他們難以在其他同學的目光下 _保持友好_ 。  
“這就是你遲到的原因嗎?嘛…我姑且原諒你吧~”  
“這還真的要感謝Xehanort大‧人‧的大慈大悲了~哈哈。”Eraqus最喜歡就是拿其他同學對Xehanort的尊‧稱‧向他本人開玩笑。Xehanort雖然並沒有把其他人對他的稱呼太放在心上,但被Eraqus開這類玩笑還是會感到莫名羞恥。  
要說到原因的話,有兩個。一,Xehanort本人並沒有自戀到喜歡被叫作“大人”的程度。二,Eraqus是 _跟他交換過帕布果的關係_ –也是他故鄉話中 _互相交換命運之人戀人_ 的意思。  
“好吧好吧。那~今晚邋要來下巫師棋嗎?”那是兩人最喜歡的遊戲,也是他們最擅長的遊戲。  
他搖頭了。  
“探險?”Eraqus繼續提議着。  
也是否定的回覆。  
在黑髮少年困惑的表惰下,他開口了:  
“我想談談將來的事。”  
“對嗎?Xehanort在接下來的假期打算回鄉吧?”Eraqus突然想起Xehanort有提及過自己會回鄉渡過學習假的事。  
“說的也沒錯。但今次的回鄉後,我沒打算回來應考N.E.W.T.了。”  
那是他的決定,Eraqus馬上意會到這一點。  
“但是,為什麼?明明Xehanort的成績比我好上這麼多,而且還是學生會男會長,沒任何人比你更適合去考這個試了吧?”  
N.E.W.T,是他們從巫術學校畢業前最後的公開試。照理如Xehanort般勤學的頂尖學生是不會輕言放棄的,除他找到了比完成學業更加重要的目標,他所真正選擇的 _將來_ 。  
他想吐出的言語還是被塞在咽喉裡,離校後就沒機會再日夜相對這類事他不是接受不了,相反現時令他更擔心的是自己離校後Eraqus會更懶於溫習然後在公開試滑鐵盧。  
Eraqus見他欲言又止,雖說他明白Xehanort只要有決定好要做的事,就肯定會固執到最後,這是他的優點也同時是他的缺點。天真的少年很少會去猜度自己的對象腦中到底在計畫着什麼,因為Xehanort的計策和智慧是他一路依靠着的武器,Eraqus從來不會懷疑他。哪怕他現在叫Eraqus從時鐘塔上跳下去,他也會照辦的吧。  
所以Eraqus比起繼續尋問,他決定尊重對方的決定:  
“如果是什麼不能說的原因的話,我就不再問下去了。不過,不去考公開試真的好嗎?你不是說過想進魔法部工作嗎?”  
“我啊…是進不了魔法部的。不過你就不同了,Eraqus。”  
“我?吓?為什麼?”突然被指出跟對方不同,Eraqus顯然感到了不解。  
這幅思考不出答案的臉和從未把自己和他的身份看得不一樣的態度,是起初Xehanort對他產生好感的主因。但是,兩人的身份可不會因此而改變。  
“你是出身名門的純血巫師吧?Eraqus。我只是個出身卑微的混血,能進到史萊哲林還當上學生會男會長已經是萬幸了。”令大時鐘運作的齒輪每一個也有着自己的職責和使命,從出廠開始這就已經是既定下來的事實,少年當然十分明白這點。  
出身,是Xehanort一直以來最大的障礙,令他有諸多想法也不能如願的障礙。而且,他們倆的關係亦會因此而路路碰壁吧?  
“不要緊…因為~只要 _這樣這樣這樣_ _~_ 不就行了嗎!?”Eraqus又把他沒經深思的壞主意搬到Xehanort的耳邊,但這主意也未免太過瘋狂,令Xehanort不禁大笑起來。  
“哈哈哈哈哈…還真是個 _Eraqus_ _才會想到的方法_ 呢…哈哈哈…”這是Xehanort頭一次因為想像將來的事而大笑。  
“什麼哦…我可是認真的啦…(/// ///)”自己的提案完全被當成了笑話,Eraqus難為情得把通紅的臉埋在膝蓋下。  
_要不是因為必須完成「目標」的話,_ _真想現在就馬上答應他所說的一切。_  
那是Xehanort從未在Eraqus面前提及過的,他真正的人生目標。但,他還是想在剩下不長的這段時間裡,他還能是 _原本的自己_ 的這段時間裡,把最好的回憶都全留給Eraqus。  
他輕吻了一下戀人的臉頰,然後讓他靠在自己的肩頭上,像撫摸着一隻大型的貓兒般撫上他的背。  
“好吧。我有相信Eraqus沒在開玩笑的。”他溫柔地說着。  
“真狡猾呢。”  
Xehanort沒有回話和反駁,因為Eraqus說的都是事實。  
“不過你如果在什麼時候想要改變主意的話,我也會一直在這兒等着你的。”就算二人將會分離也好,終有一日他們也定必重逢–這就是交換帕布果背後真正的意義,二人互相許下的命運之誓。  
“嗯。我明白了。”這也只不過是一句安撫的話,不論對言者還是聽者也是。  
相戀的二人,即使將要在光明和黑暗的道路背道而馳,他們的命運之誓也不容許被任何事情打破。  
“吶…Xehanort…”  
面向黑暗的他依然在呼喚着背向光明的他。


End file.
